Seterra core Legacy of X
by Magnus DeWinter
Summary: X is transported to another world where he must adapt. A world of seven floating contenents. Post X5. more content
1. new world

I do not own Mega man X or Septerra core.  
  
Septerra, A world made of seven continents called World Shells. All shells rotate around the central core and generate energy to keep the rotations stable. Every 100 years, the shells align and allow light to reach the core, allowing a being to commune with the creator. Every 560 years or so, the core activates and makes a portal for people to enter or leave Septerra.  
X was strolling along in his armor, searching for some disturbance. People were freaking about some weird wolves. He had reached the Café where they had supposedly come from. He had his X buster primed and ready for action. He opened the door only to be hit by a Massive wolf. It was biological but it was trying to rip out his throat! He slammed his buster into the wolf's side and released his charging shot. The beast reeled in pain, but didn't die. X rolled away, "That is no normal wolf, it took a plasma shot at point blank range and is still alive! Looks like I need to switch tactics,"  
X pulled out his saber and rushed in. He swept his saber down and cut the beast down. He hated to do it, but the thing had bit through his shoulder plate! He walked through the door only to find he had stepped through a blue light. He looked around to find a woman with a nasty looking rifle fending off three guys, with swords? X turned to see that what ever brought him to this place was gone. He ignored that and went to see what was going on.  
Maya was dodging sword swings and firing round after round at her attackers. A swing grazed her shoulder and she dropped her beloved rifle. She watched as another swing was coming for her head. She suddenly felt someone slam into her side. Her eyes looked at her savior; he was about her height and wearing strange full body armor. "I don't know what is going on here, but three on one is never fair,"  
X put the girl down and turned to the swordsmen, "Why are you attacking this woman?"  
The leader stepped forward, "She is under arrest for smuggling weapons!"  
X looked toward the woman; she had a look of desperation and shock. He turned back to the warriors, "If that were true, then when you disarmed her, you give her a chance to surrender, not try to split her head in two,"  
"She was resisting arrest!"  
X was becoming irritated, "You three have got to be the worse law enforcers I've ever met! A monkey could do better!"  
A private lashed out only to take a small shot to the chest. The armor on the private exploded and he was sent into the pipeline behind him, unconscious. He repeated the process with the other two when they attacked.  
  
Maya watched the whole thing unfold. This stranger was defending her. He kept looking back to her, as if contemplating the whole story. "Thank you for saving me, I'm Maya,"  
X smiled, "Call me X, what was going on here?"  
"My brother Tori has been selling weapons he finds out in the desert and junk piles. I came looking for him and found him in the middle of a deal. Then these guys show up,"  
X nodded, he could tell if someone was lying. Maya wasn't, "Then I guess your brother has framed you, accident or not. Could you tell me where I am? I'm a little lost and have no clue where I am,"  
Maya smiled, "Your at a pumping station, that way is Oasis, I can lead you there since I'm going there,"  
X nodded and smiled. He followed her across the desert to the scrap city of Oasis. He marveled that people could build such a city from scrap metal. Two strange Robots stood at the entrance. X was going to get ready to fire but Maya stopped him. "They're harmless,"  
A workbot stopped them from entering, "Sorry Maya, We have orders not to let you enter,"  
"Yea, Mayor said don't let that crook enter, and stuff like that," the other said  
X began to draw in energy, "You sure they are harmless?"  
Maya nodded, "Mayor treats you like trash, Grubb is the one that built you,"  
"Hey, she is right," Work bot one said.  
"Yea, he treats us like robots!" number two said.  
"We're sorry miss; we can no longer speak to you in official capacity. We're on strike!" One said.  
"We want better pay," Two said.  
He followed her to her uncle's home. The place was simple, but a home is a home. He sat on a crate and removed his helmet. An elderly man entered the main room. He was about Double's size. He was balding and what hair he had was snow white. "Maya, they think you're the smuggler!"  
Maya looked down, "Its Tori, he's selling weapons from the junk piles,"  
Uncle frowned, "It doesn't surprise me; his heart is ruled by coin instead of conscience," he looked over at X, "Who are you?"  
X bowed, "I'm X, I helped Maya with her... pursuers with swords,"  
Maya nodded, "He took each down with one shot each,"  
Uncle raised an eyebrow, "I thought only Runner had that kind of firepower. But still, thank you for helping Maya,"  
X nodded and sat down. He looked at his shoulder; he saw the teeth marks and sand. He inspected his shoulder closer; the armor took the damage. He let out a heavy sigh, "Stupid wolf, how am I going to fix this?" he grumbled.  
Uncle looked it over, "Grubb could fix this, and Maya is heading that way anyway,"  
X nodded and rotated his shoulder. He looked around and finally got a good look at Maya. She was about as tall as he was. She had long blue hair done in a ponytail. Her figure would drive even priests crazy. He thanked Dr. Light for making him a Reploid. He started to check his systems. He found sand in his E.A.S. and in his chest plate. He got up and walked to the door. Maya followed as he stepped outside and opened the plates around his legs and shook out the sand. He had about a half pound of sand in his frame. Maya giggled slightly, "Your armor wasn't designed for the desert. Was it?"  
He laughed as the plates slammed closed. He stood up and jumped a little as sand fell from the cracks. The seals grew tighter as he switched systems for the desert. He smiled, "Actually it was designed for all terrain; I just wasn't ready to find myself in a desert saving a beautiful damsel in distress,"  
Maya blushed slightly as X chuckled slightly. He walked back inside and grabbed his helmet, "Want to head out?"  
X nodded and donned his helmet. The Greatest hunter knew when the portal closed he wasn't going back for a long time. He simply knew he had to rough it out here. He decided to help out Maya with her problem. He needed his shoulder fixed, and this Grubb person was the only person who might be able to. He followed Maya through the town until Mayor stopped them on the outskirts. "STOP THEM!"  
"We cannot talk to you unless you're an official union representative,"  
"We want better pay," the work bots said.  
"I DON'T PAY YOU AT ALL YOU IDIOTS!"  
X grabbed Maya and used his dash system to leave quickly. They had left the city and started the trek to Grubb's workshop. He listened to Maya's current problem, Chasing down Tori in Outlaw Canyon. He nodded and offered his help with the situation. She smiled brightly and thanked him. The 20 minute hike ended when they came to the workshop. Grubb smiled when he saw Maya. "Maya, what's up?"  
"I need to get to Outlaw Canyon, Can you help me out?"  
"Wow that is past the pumping station, I don't know..."  
"Mayor is involved," X said.  
"If it's against mayor, I'm with it. Runner can help,"  
Said robot dog leapt up to Maya like an excited puppy. X chuckled, "Oh, Grubb, think you can fix something real quick?"  
Grubb looked at X, "Who are you?"  
"I'm X, a new friend of Maya,"  
Maya explained the fight with the swordsmen, Grubb looked at X, "You beat three emissaries of the Seven Winds? Well you helped Maya, so I'll help you,"  
X removed the shoulder piece, exposing the artificial skin beneath. Grubb went wide eyed at the complexity of the shoulder plate. A few minutes later, it was good as new. X reattached the cover and tested it. He smiled, "Thanks man, I owe you,"  
"No problem man, working with something that advanced, it is what I work for. You have got to let me check out that armor,"  
X nodded, 'A techno freak, interesting' "Lets head to that pumping station,"  
Along the way, X was slowly charging up a shot, just in case. He looked at Runner, He understood him perfectly. The two held a conversation most of the way. He was very intelligent, just had a few canine tendencies. They reached the pumping station and found the warriors from earlier had left. A spinning fan was in their way. X told them to stand back. He called for his upgraded buster. His arm guards shifted to black. He raised his buster and let loose with a double charge shot. The fan was vaporized. Smoke drifted from the barrel of his arm cannon. He blew it away and his hand returned. His white gloves were now red. Grubb's jaw was gaping; he had never seen a hand help weapon with that much power. X looked at Maya; she was stunned as well, "What? I stopped the fan, would you two quit staring already?" he pleaded.  
You are a walking power house. My laser is nowhere near that,  
X sighed at Runner's statement. They all continued down the pipeline. X looked down to discover he was on a floating continent! He decided to ask Runner later about that. He was surprised to see so many different bloodthirsty monsters. He, Maya and Runner all blasted the beasties from a distance. Grubb was the medic and helped when the monsters were close. His staff wasn't just a large multi tool. They had made it through to the other side. A town could be seen near the canyon, "Let's get some supplies at the town, I'm getting hungry myself," Grubb said.  
X smiled, "I could cook some roast beast,"  
Maya gagged at the thought, "That is disgusting X,"  
Runner gave the dog equivalent of a laugh as X busted up with laughter. The group made their way into the old west style town. Maya was getting angry when some thieves made some lecherous comments, X got heated under the collar, "You dogs need to learn how to treat a woman!"  
"Let's get 'em boys," the leader yelled.  
Grubb cracked one in the crotch with his staff as Runner bit another's arm. The leader pulled out a dagger and dove at X. The Cobalt hunter mimicked Zero's three hit combo. The leader was sent flying back. Maya wasn't expecting to see X use a sword, especially one made of energy. The three thieves and away wounded, pride and all. Maya walked into the store and came out with a load of goods. Roots and other herbs for the wounds. Water and food for the empty guts. X lifted up a strange orb with a rune in it, "Sup with the ball?"  
"It is called a core rune, it holds core energy that is used in the casting of spells,"  
X nodded, it sounded logical, up till she mentioned magic. He thought nothing of it and put some herbs and other items in a pack she handed him. He pulled Runner aside while Grubb and Maya spoke, "Ok Runner, I need answers fast, explain why the ground we're standing on is floating?"  
This is world shell two. There are seven shells that rotate around a central core. A central axis known as the Great Spine rotates the continents, which generates power that keeps it all stable. Excess energy, called core energy is radiated outward from the core, which makes radio communication over long distance nearly impossible. The excess is used by everyone for a variety of things.  
X nodded, it was an incredible statement. He saw the Great Spine from Oasis but said nothing. This world was unbelievable! He walked back with Grubb and they all began towards the canyon. X's sensors were finally picked up on the core energy around him. He found he could make a quicker charge by drawing in the energy. He filled up his two sub tanks and felt more relaxed, they continued onward into the canyon. Two fools wanted to start something. "Hey, check it out; some people want to enter our canyon,"  
"Heh, they have to pay the toll,"  
"What toll?" Maya asked,  
"All your credits!"  
X frowned, "Maya, let me speak with them," he said.  
Maya nodded and X walked forward. Ever since Zero locked himself in that capsule a few years back, X had no problem with 'aggressive negotiations' as he put it. X pulled them both close, "Look guys, I'm having a really bad day. You guys are really starting to work on my last nerve. You don't want to see me mad do you?" he asked in a not so friendly voice.  
Both robbers smiled and began to laugh. X slammed their heads together and knocked them out. X turned to his friends with a smile, "They had a change of heart. Nice guys once you get to know them, really. They said were free to pass,"  
Grubb laughed slightly, "Your bad man,"  
X smiled and bowed like a butler, "welcome to Outlaw Canyon, please keep track of all your possessions and enjoy your visit,"  
The Canyon itself wasn't long, but the network of paths were. They found Tori in a small metal shack with a fire pit next to it. "Maya? What are you doing here?"  
"Uncle sent me to get you; you're in a lot of trouble you know,"  
Tori hung his head, "Yea, I know,"  
The fighters from the pumping station arrived, "You're all under arrest!"  
X charged his buster; he was about to fire but three floating figures, "Who are you?" the guards asked.  
"Your doom," one said  
A fireball flew forth from one and killed the three. The group was in shock, these guys just wiped out the warriors for no reason! The figures disappeared and Maya turned to Tori, "You are in deep trouble this time Tori,"  
Tori paled and tears began to form, "I swear I didn't know Maya,"  
Maya cut him off, "You just get back to uncle. He'll deal with you. I'm going to World shell 3 to get this all straightened out," 


	2. A face for nightmares

I'm following the basic Septerra core storyline. If you don't like how X acts, well TS cause your SOL because I ain't changing him back. besides, this explains why X disappeared in his world.  
  
"Maya, I can't let you go alone,"  
Maya turned to Grubb, "Thanks Grubb,"  
X nodded, "I've come this far, why stop now,"  
Maya nodded, "My blue guardian angel?"  
Runner snickered, X and Maya, sitting in a tree  
X leveled a death glare at Runner that silenced the Robot dog. X looked around, "Question, How do we get to shell three?"  
Grubb pointed to a Helgak (spelling?) speeder, "We can borrow this,"  
Tori got upset, "Hey that cost me a pretty coin!"  
Maya gave him a look and he shut up. She walked over to the Helgak speeded and climbed in the driver's seat. X leapt into the seat behind her. Grubb scrambled up the back to the seat behind X after strapping Runner down. X snickered a little. The Speeder lived up to its name as it suddenly accelerated. X made a note to get one later on. He saw an incoming ship as they began their descent. "Incoming!" Grubb yelled.  
"I think he has the right of way," X said.  
Maya nodded as she maneuvered the speeder out of the way. The Chosen Ship began to pass. Maya tried to keep some distance but the Chosen ships intake port sucked the little speeder in. X awoke to find himself inside the ship. Everyone was there; he let out a quiet sigh of relief. He looked at poor runner, tangled up in the cable they used to make sure he didn't fall off. He cut the cables away, he noticed everyone else waking up, "You guys ok?"  
Maya groaned slightly but nodded. Grubb raised an arm and gave a thumbs up. X looked around, "You guys hear that?"  
They all crowded around the vent and listened to the conversation.  
"Gunner is becoming a nuisance, but not once I get the relic. I know I can count on you Selina,"  
"Thank you my lord,"  
"Dugan is on board correct? I want you to eliminate him when his attack on the Seven Winds is over. I know I can count on you,"  
"Must you go to the lower shells? I can give you reasons to stay if you like,"  
"Unfortunately, I must, I'll come back Selina, Get ready, we'll be landing soon"  
The woman names Selina left and a Chosen soldier entered. "Lord Doskias, what do we do about her?"  
"She is nothing but a street waif. Many have walked by my side. I'll find better soil to bear my child,"  
X was appalled by this Chosen lord; He wanted to plant his saber in his head. He charged up for a double shot, "What a lowlife. That is the poorest excuse for a human being I've ever come across,"  
The sentiment was shared by all, but the Madman wasn't finished, "Gunner, I'll kill him like I did his father. I'll wipe out a whole city to do it, like I did on shell two,"  
Maya was Livid; she grabbed her Rifle and swung it around to fire. X stopped her, "Not now,"  
She could feel the power in his hands. Energy danced in his eyes. The Ship landed and they all exited. X turned at the ship and glared. His body had to release the charge, NOW. He slammed his fists into the ground and released. Earth erupted around him. Maya was Ranting, "So I have a face to put to the nightmares! I'll make him pay for what he did to Oasis!"  
X mentally nodded, "now I understand how Mavericks can hate humans," he whispered.  
The group walked in silence to Wind City, X was amazed by the city. It wasn't built of junk like Oasis; this was like home to him. He looked around, "Um, excuse me miss, I'm from shell 4, could you point me to the seven winds place?"  
The elderly woman smiled and pointed to a larger building, "That way young one, but I doubt you'll get in there,"  
Maya turned, "Why is that?"  
"They're mourning for their lost comrades on shell 2,"  
X winced at that. Maya thanked her and went to warn the Seven Winds. She walked to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. X sighed, "Knock, then if they don't answer, I'LL knock,"  
She rapped on the door, no answer. X walked up and drew a fist back, "Who is there?" someone asked.  
X paused, "I come bringing urgent news,"  
The door opened to reveal Bowman, their leader. He ushered them inside. Bowman faced them when they all were inside, "What news do you bring?"  
Maya stepped forward, "Dugan is planning an attack with the help of the Chosen,"  
Bowman didn't seem too surprised by it at all. He frowned, "I wouldn't put it pass him to attack, but the Chosen? I find it hard to believe my dear,"  
X sighed, "Should have known,"  
Bowman looked at X, "What do you mean?"  
X braced himself, "Incoming!"  
The place was shaken by an explosion. X was the only one except Runner that wasn't knocked down. Bowman looked at X suspiciously, "How did you know?"  
X knocked on his helmet, "I can pick up things everyone can't, we need to evacuate,"  
Bowman nodded, "Indeed, A battle here would spill into the streets. I refuse to let that happen!"  
A wounded swordsman walked in, "Sir, bounty hunters armed with Chosen weapons!"  
Bowman looked enraged, "Everyone get out of here, through the catacombs! Hurry! I'll hold them off!"  
The Doors were being pounded and shot at. People walked low to the catacomb door. X stood behind Bowman. "Thank you for warning us, go with your friends,"  
"You remind me of a friend I had. He always looked death in the face and taunted it. Good luck Master Bowman, I would like to speak later,"  
Bowman nodded and drew his trusted blade. X dashed through the door leaving Bowman like he asked. The main door fell before the aged warrior. "Damn you Dugan! Are you satisfied?"  
Dugan walked in with two bounty hunters. He had a condescending smile on his face. He looked at Bowman with distain and disgust. "Don't look at me like that Bowman; this is all your fault you know. You couldn't just step aside, dispose of him,"  
One had large mechanical arms and a mask on. He was going to attack but paused, "I don't see the point,"  
"The point is I paid you good money dog, now do it!"  
The other opened fire without a second thought. "Since when do question orders Araym?"  
The group was surrounded by the guard of the Seven Winds. X frowned, "Those shots didn't sound too promising. I hope Bowman is Ok,"  
A young woman spun around and slammed a fist into X's stomach. He barely flinched from the blow. "Don't talk like that! Lord Bowman is stronger than that!"  
She shook her fist as she glared, 'it was like punching steel!' she mentally shouted. X turned to Maya, "What do we do now?"  
Maya seemed distraught, she had hoped to stop the killing, "I don't know. I don't know!"  
X shook her, "Pull you together! You need to focus! We got the majority of the guard here because we warned them! We need to get out of here, now pick yourself up!"  
The woman who hit X stepped forward, "Your friend is right. Your warning saved lives and we need to leave. Those bounty hunters are sure to follow. Corgan, you guide them to the pass, meet us there. Let's not make my father's sacrifice in vain,"  
"But Layla! For all we know, they could be with the bounty hunters!" a guardsman said.  
"Are you questioning her orders?" Corgan asked.  
"Let's drop this; you got a problem with us? Fine, I don't really care at the moment. The main thing at the moment is getting out of these catacombs!" Grubb said.  
Everyone nodded; he had a point. The main group left and Runner followed. "Runner! Get back here!"  
"Forget it, he'll be fine. We'll have to take another route," Corgan said.  
They walked through the catacombs with zombies and all. Maya had her gun on full auto and began to fire into the crows of zombies. Grubb and Corgan were up close taking them down. X slammed into the enemy as hard as he could as he called for his second armor. The area erupted in energy as X unleashed a Giga Crush. Parts of Zombies flew in all directions. In the center stood X, smoking slightly. X dropped to his knees and was panting, "That, went well. Man what a drain,"  
"Well, look at what we have here Araym,"  
"Yea Duke, maybe they'll put up a better fight than their leader," he said with venom.  
Corgan was livid at the statement, "You bastards!"  
X fired off a few shots that sent the bounty hunters scrambling for cover. The group ran as X continued to give cover fire. X was joined by Maya as he weakly walked back out the exit. Maya launched a few grenades to buy some time. She helped him up the stairs and outside. Araym and Duke struggled for a minute to pull themselves from the rubble. "Don't let them get away!" Duke said as they crawled from the rubble.  
Everyone watched as the white armor faded into X's standard blue. Instead of fully fading, it left accents on X's legs. Corgan was stunned. The pattern was Marduke's! 'By Dogo, what manner of trick is this?' he wondered. X stared at his legs, "That is a new one on me. That has never happened before,"  
Grubb inspected his legs, "Hey X, how do you open these up?"  
X knocked on them and the panels lifted up, "Sup with the armor?"  
Grubb sighed, "I wouldn't even know where to begin! This is way to advanced for me,"  
Corgan growled, "We don't have time for this! We need to get to the pass. Hurry, through the graveyard!"  
Grubb paled, "Graveyard?"  
"Move it chicken boy!" Maya said.  
X laughed and jogged after them. Corgan lead them through the maze of headstones. The gate leading to the passes opened to reveal Araym and Duke. Corgan drew his sword as X drew his saber. Maya cocked her gun with a frown. "These guys don't seem to take a hint," Grubb said.  
Araym took a defensive stance, "Nothing personal, you seem like good people. But we have a contract so you kind of have to die," Duke said as he fired a shot for Maya.  
X put everything he had into his dash system. He practically flew in front of the bullet. Instead of its intended target, the bullet found itself lodged in synthetic flesh. X hissed as the bullet struck his side. Corgan slashed through the barrel of Dukes gun. Grubb was dodging Araym's mechanical arms. Maya looked over X's wound, his red reploid blood dripped to the ground. X Raised his cannon and blasted a zombie away from Maya, "I'll be fine, just watch your back. X stood and leveled his X-buster, calling for his fourth armor. The buster changed. He charged up quickly, and let the massive ball of plasma fly. Araym brought is arms up for defense. The blast slammed hard against the Jinam hardware. The outside of the arms were torn away and the insides were trashed. Araym looked at his arms and paled, "That was close,"  
X lost his focus and the armor faded, leaving accents along his arms and gloves. He clutched his side. Cursing himself for his stupidity. He began to siphon off his sub tank. The bullet plopped on the ground as the wound closed. X rose shakily to watch Corgan strike Duke down with the pummel of his sword. Araym was struck by the butt of Maya's rifle. "Araym! Take them out!"  
Araym had something in his eye, an odd hesitant look. X grabbed his friends, dumped as much power into his E.A.S., and escaped. Duke glared, "Don't ever let us catch you back on shell 4!"  
Corgan looked at X when they stopped, "Such speeds, I've never seen anyone move so quickly!"  
X was having trouble maintaining consciousness. He leaned a boulder, "Give me a moment to get a... fourth wind. Everyone ok?"  
They all nodded. Maya sat down where she could keep an eye on X. Grubb checked X for damage while Corgan tried to figure out X. Grubb found no damage, just real low energy levels. X felt terrible, "Sorry for slowing you all down. You can leave me here,"  
Corgan spun around immediately, "What? Why would we leave you behind? I'll never leave a comrade behind!"  
Maya sat next to X, "I can't just leave my guardian angel behind. It wouldn't be nice of me,"  
Grubb frowned, "Your just tired. Nothing else is wrong with you,"  
X looked around, "Your right, I guess I just need a nap, let's get to the place then I'll sleep,"  
X stood up. His body had sucked in as much energy as it could to sustain his systems. This place wasn't giving off a lot of energy, "this place isn't exactly brimming with core energy. What is up with this place?"  
Corgan answered, "The graveyard seems to pull the energy to it, we don't know why. All we know is that all the energy is being used to raise the dead,"  
X nodded. They made it to the pass. Snow came down slowly as they trudged into the guardsmen camp. Layla smiled as the four of them walked into camp. Runner picked up X and carried him into the nearby tent they were given. "What is wrong with him?"  
"He exhausted himself getting us away from the energy," Corgan said.  
Maya looked away, "He also took a bullet for me,"  
Corgan looked down; he prayed for X to get better. Grubb went to check X. Maya went to the edge of camp. Her mind was in a blender, "He's saved my life so much and he never complained. He just drops out of nowhere, saved me, and has never asked for anything in return. Does he care for me? Why do I torture myself?" she asked herself.  
"He might, you have to ask him to truly know,"  
Maya turned to see Layla, "What?"  
She smiled, "Your friend is special. He puts your life before his. Like Corgan does for me. But there is a difference, Corgan is better looking,"  
Maya laughed, "Your bias opinion is noted. How is your hand?"  
Layla rubbed he knuckles, "I swear it was like punching steel, I bet he must train like mad to get a body like that,"  
X woke up, "Where am I?"  
"You're in the camp; you collapsed in the bed they gave you. Your systems ok?"  
X turned to see Grubb, "I'm fine, I think I'll wash up though," the armor vanished in a blue flash, "Were can I get a wash rag?"  
Grubb tossed a wet rag to X. He quickly washed his face. His hair was a wild mess of brown hair. His synthetic muscles ached as he moved. The simple T shirt and jeans provided him with enough cover to keep the cold away in the tent. He rose to his feet, "How long was I out?"  
"Two days. Maya has been looking in a lot. I think see likes you,"  
X paused for a moment; he looked back at the young inventor. His eyes hidden by the sunglasses, "I doubt that Grubb. But if you say so, I'll go talk to her."  
Grubb stood up, "And tell her what? You're a super robot. You're not from Septerra. She'll think you hate her!"  
X narrowed his eyes, "So you want me to lie? Tell her some made up story? I can't do that," he said as he walked out the tent.  
Maya was about to check on X again when she heard his voice, 'Lie? a story? What is going on?' she moved forward to see X emerge from the tent. "Is that you X?"  
He turned to her and smiled, "Yup, just little old me," 


	3. A journy for supplys and truth

_Here I go again, out on my own. Going down the only road I've ever known,_- Bon Jovi, crossroads

He groggily walked towards her, "I feel like I've been through a shredder, how are you?"

Maya smiled, "Better, Supplies are running low. I am heading to the town at the end of the pass to get more,"

X stood up, "Good, I could use a walk, and I need to talk with you,"

Maya nodded, "Sounds good. Let's head out,"

The two began their journey from camp, "Maya, I have to tell ya something,"

She looked at him, "Good or bad?"

He looked away, "Possibly bad, if ya look at it that way. Do you know what robots or cyborgs are?"

Maya stopped, "your part machine?"

X hung his head, "Mostly, I have my thoughts and soul,"

Maya put her hand on his shoulder, "Thanks for telling me X, Lets get those supplies and get off this shell,"

X smiled and continued. They continued with lighter talking till they reached the town. As the arrived, X noted gun fire and the explosion. The town had been razed and slaughtered. X's temper began to burn, His hands morphed back into the ever familiar cannons. He leveled a shot that splattered the soldier across the scorched street. X went wide eyed, the green blood that stained the ground meant they weren't human. "Makes this job easier,"

He was about to take off when e saw a sword coming for his head. He caught it in one hand, "Who are you,"

X looked at the person carrying the blade. "I am X, you are Selina, a chosen warrior,"

She looked at X, "How do you know my name?"

X narrowed his eyes, "Perhaps you should worry more about staying alive,"

X broke the sword easily as he rushed Selina. She move with grace and agility. X fired a powerful blast that charred the ground and Selina's ankle. He saw the red blood ooze from the wound, His programming kicked in and stopped him from killing a human, "If I see you again, I won't be so merciful. Get out of my sight,"

She hobbled away quickly. X calmed quickly, "Sorry I lost my temper back there,"

Maya smiled at him, "You did good, I think I wouldn't have been so kind,"

He nodded, "Let's go find those supplies, if there are any here,"

They searched the city for anything of use, they found a crate of supplies hidden in the rubble, A note was attached for Corgan. X lifted the crate with minor difficulty, "It's just 230 kilos, the only problem is that its just a little awkward, that's all,"

Maya rolled her eyes and lead X down the mountain pass. The soldiers cheered as X set the crate down. It had medicine and food. X approached Corgan, "The town had been razed by the time we got there by the chosen. We drove them out and found the crate of supplies. This note was attached to it, addressed to you,"

Corgan to the note and walked off. X walked into the tent where Grubb was waiting. "How did it go?"

"The town was ransacked, I hurt a human on purpose, and told Maya I'm not fully human. It has been a long day,"

Grubb nodded, "We are trying to get a transport to the lower shells, Most of the Chosen have moved on,"

X nodded, "I don't have coordinates for the lower shells. I could head back to Oasis, and that's it,"

"Can you take us back?"

X grimaced, "I have never beamed around with anything alive. I don't know how that will work out,"

Maya walked in and was told Grubb's plan. She wanted to see Doskias dead.

Morning came to the camp as X stood out in the cold. His arm and leg accents intruiged him. They were drawing in core energy like a sponge. He looked towards the tent. They were still asleep. HE tried his comm. once more, "X to HQ, this is Commander X to Maverick Hunter Headquarters. Do you read?"

Static was all he got. His face fell; he was truly stranded. A strange planet that he knew nothing about. He looked up at the stars, He saw one constellation, but backwards. Up in the sky was Orion, but the stars were flipped around. He smiled, "I guess Me and Orion have something in common, we both are turned around,"

He turned back around to find Corgan, "What are you and Who are the Maverick Hunters?"

X smiled, "My full name is Mega Man X. I am a Highly advanced robot with a soul all my own. The Maverick Hunters are a robotic version of the seven winds. I am the commander of the 17th unit. My unit is first in and last out,"

Corgan still had his sword out, "Where are you stationed at? Where are you from?"

"I am not from Septerra. I was responding to a disturbance when I was thrown through a portal to shell two,"

Corgan sheathed his sword, "Then you might know who killed my comrades on shell two,"

X lowered his head, "The chosen did, they died while doing their duty,"

Corgan nodded, "Thank you,"

X walked into the tent to find Maya wide awake, "You didn't tell me that part, _commander_,"

The blue bomber hung his head, "I'm in for a long day, ain't I?"

Maya nodded, "But later, Are you cold?"

X smiled and shook his head. He sat down next to Maya. He dispelled his armor as she layed back down. She was soon asleep. X was about to shut down for a while so he could check his systems until Maya clung to him. He smiled, "now I know how Zero felt about Iris. Guess I couldn't hurt to lie down for a while,"

He layed down and shut down as his systems straightened themselves out. But unknown to him, some buried sub-routines made by Dr. Light began to activate.

By Morning, X had awoke before Grubb and Maya. He sat up to come face to face with Runner, "Morning Runner, how you doing?"

_Better If you are dressed._

X looked down to find his shirt missing, "Never could sleep with a shirt,"

The missing garment was sitting next to his head. He put the t-shirt on And stood up. His armor appeared with a brilliant light. _Why were you sleeping with Maya?_

"I was shutting down when she grabbed hold of me like a teddy bear,"

_Ah, that makes sense,_

"Don't start with me young'n I'm older than you,"

_How old? I'm eight_

"Try One hundred and nine"

Runner blinked once and walked away


	4. a run for South farm

X stood talking with Corgan about tactics when Maya emerged from the tent. Corgan wanted to charge head on while X was pressing a surgical strike. "What are you two bickering about?"

"Morning Maya, I was trying to get this guy to understand that an all out assault isn't going to get the chosen out of Wind city,"

"He is right Corgan; those chosen s are bunkered in the city real good. They could make civilians hostages, or shields,"

Corgan sat in the snow, "Your right, I just don't want to see Wind city become like Armstrong. I swear I'll kill the Chosen who did this,"

X frowned, "Then you'll probably journey with us. I'm sure you'll see Selina and Doskias. They are responsible,"

Corgan looked up at X, "You know them?"

X looked away, "I fought with Selina already. I didn't kill her,"

Corgan jumped up with rage in his eyes, "YOU LET HER GET AWAY?!"

X sighed, "I can not kill a human,"

Maya raised an eyebrow, "You can't?"

"I have some basic laws programmed into my brain. Rule number one is I can not kill a human life no matter what the situation. My job is to destroy Mavericks that violate that rule. I injure so they can't escape, but I can't make the kill shot. Monsters and animals, I can handle that,"

Corgan hung his head, "I apologize, I should not have yelled at you. It wasn't right of me,"

Grubb emerged from the tent with runner. "Let's head to south farm and get some stuff for the trip, let these guys have as much supplies as possible,"

X nodded, "Sounds good, what do you think Maya?"

Maya nodded "Sounds good, let's get our gear and head out. I want to know why the Chosen are heading to the lower shells. And to avenge Oasis,"

X looked at the mountains, _So much for going home. Ah screw it, I needed a vacation_ "Then why we sitting around for, Grab your stuff and move it,"

Maya smiled and saluted, "Yes Sir!"

X laughed, "We can work on your salute, I'll move on ahead and clear the way,"

X dashed of down the pass. Maya watched as X vanished around the corner. Grubb came back with his and Maya's pack. Runner shook off the snow and ran ahead. Corgan was about to say goodbye to Layla but she pulled him into a kiss. "That is to make sure you come back to me. Corgan, take care,"

Corgan nodded dumbly and walked along with the others as Maya laughed at his dumbfounded look. They made to the graveyard to find X talking to Runner. The two looked and waved. Runner turned back to the graveyard and let loose a laser blast at a group of Zombies. X pulled out his saber and began to clear the way. Maya brought out her rifle and began to mow her way through the undead horde. Corgan jumped beside X and assisted. Grubb gave support with herbs, magic, and repairs. They fought all the way to the other side of the cemetery. The Undead seemed to stop at the gates and not move past it. Grubb let his shoulder slump, "That was fun,"

X looked back, "Try my job sometime. Being a hunter is a lot harder than you would think,"

Corgan looked at X, "I knew some of those we struck down. You saying that was easy for us?"

X looked down, "At least they didn't talk. Any Reploid that turns into a Maverick is to be decommissioned. Try killing someone you love or your best friend. My partner, Zero, He killed was forced to kill his girlfriend. Eventually I was forced to stop him. Those were walking corpses that don't talk. Try fighting something that pleaded as you struck it down,"

Corgan nodded, "I see, I guess your job isn't as easy as it seems,"

Everyone continued in silence till they reached Southfarm. Two Chosen Guards waited at the entrance to the city. "Halt, who goes there?"

X stepped forward, "Just some travelers looking for an inn."

The guard looked at the zombie blood on his armor, "Looks like you were having fun with some undead."

Maya nodded, "We ran into a large amount of them. We just need to rest,"

The guard nodded, "Let them through"


	5. passports and Identity crisis

X sat at the shell famous Helgak's head. Corgan and Maya were getting counterfeit passports from a resistance faction that sprang to life. "Two weeks and they made an underground railroad. This place is astounding,"

Grubb chuckled, "I guess, tell me about where you came from Oh Commander,"

X let out a deep belly laugh. Grubb was a riot when he got a hold of booze. They had stayed in town for two days as they discovered they needed passports to travel. Hence why they were in said bar. "Earth? It has only one layer, unlike Septerra and it's seven. It was mostly like shell three; But the Maverick wars turned it mostly into a wasteland. Humanity is outnumbered, and underpowered to fight off most of the Mavericks. That is where we hunters come in,"

Grubb nodded taking most of it in. "I was wondering, what make a Maverick go nuts?"

X looked up, "It's a virus, for most of them. Others, its pure choice. Reploids, like me, are THE most advanced artificial life forms ever made. I was the first; Created by a man names Tomas Light. He designed us with our own free will. Some Reploids were treated poorly by humans and naturally rebelled. Only when the Virus appeared was the true epidemic uncovered. We later found out that a single Reploid was the source, a reploid named Sigma. Over the years we waged war over every continent on over 8 separate occasions. But it usually came down to me, Zero, and Axl verses Sigma."

Maya sat down next to him, "Who are Zero and Axl?"

X smiled, "Zero and Axl are Reploids like me. Zero was taller and His log blond hair was his trademark. It hung down to his ankles. His red armor and strict saber usage stood out in most units. Axl was a young and brash Reploid who used a set of rapid fire pistols. He was able to change into other reploids at will, though this was only a temporary change mind you. I remember Axl turned into Zero and asked someone out. Heh, Zero almost cut Axl in half,"

The intrepid crew of heroes laughed at the misfortune of another reploid. "So this Zero is a swordsman?" asked Corgan.

X nodded, "Grow your hair out and wear the armor, and you could pass as his double,"

"You tried to reach them back in the mountain pass correct? Perhaps for assistance?"

X stood up, "Correct. I thought maybe Axl would help. You guys get the passports?"

Maya held up four passports, "They just said to count Runner a luggage,"

X began to laugh, runner was sure to be displeased. He stretched and heard a pop. He froze. He didn't have organic parts. Reploid joints never popped. He moved his torso a little more and another soft pop, "What in the name of god?"

Maya look at him funny, "What? Popping your back hurt?"

X forced the armor away and gave himself a pat down. HE was shaking as he _felt_ wrong. He actually could feel. "I think I have a problem,"

Corgan rose and popped his own back, "We can talk about it on the way. We need to get to shell five."

Maya lead a very confused X out of the bar and the town. X's brain was attempting to wrap around. Was he becoming partly organic? Was it the core energy? And most of all, WAS IT PERMANENT? "This is bad, this is very bad. Maya, am I going to die?"

Everyone stopped, "What are you talking about X? Die from what?"

"Something is wrong, I think I am becoming organic."

Grubb laughed, "care explaining that?"

X continued to shake. "I can actually FEEL things, not just some reading in my brain. Comfort is actually working its way through it all. I've fought battles from inside volcanoes to frozen wastelands. It never fazed me because my skin was synthetic. My back POPPED. I have NO joints to speak of so a pop would be stating I am broken and need maintenance."

Grubb nodded, "Ankra and Jinam are supposed to have advanced labs and research centers. We could ask them to check you out.


End file.
